


Подруги

by Alraphin



Category: PRATCHETT Terry - Works
Genre: Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: На свете очень мало уникальных вещей – иначе они не были бы уникальными.А уж человеческие проблемы уникальными не бывают никогда.Даже если они касаются внучки Смерти.





	Подруги

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью, для Bloodberry Jam

На свете очень мало уникальных вещей – иначе они не были бы уникальными.   
А уж человеческие проблемы уникальными не бывают никогда.  
Сьюзен Сто Гелитская – внучка могущественной сущности. Дедушку Сьюзен знают все, его узнают с первого взгляда, и встреча с ним ждет каждого. Генетика – это важно. Сьюзен умеет говорить ВОТ ТАКИМ ГОЛОСОМ, проходить через стены, а ее волосы укладываются без помощи расчески – возможно, потому, что ее дедушка завел себе набор расчесок совсем недавно.Однако Сьюзен твердо решила прожить жизнь нормального человека. С дедушкой она старается не встречаться.У многих бывают трения в семье, но проблемы внучки Смерти все-таки отличаются от подросткового бунта внучки трубочиста (1).  
Но даже и они не уникальны.  
В канун Страшдества Сьюзен Сто Гелитская сидела в своей комнате и читала книгу. Гавейн и Твила были уже в постели, и Сьюзен была предоставлена самой себе. Мороз снаружи крепчал, узоры на стекле завивались причудливыми завитушками.  
Раздался звон. Как будто кто-то кинул в стекло горстью ледяных шариков.  
Сьюзен подняла глаза от книги.   
Звон повторился. Морозные завитушки на окне изменили форму.   
Сьюзен поднялась, заложила книгу закладкой и выглянула на лестницу. Никого не было видно. Из столовой доносились негромкие голоса и смех – хозяева принимали гостей. Сьюзен быстро спустилась по лестнице и свернула к черному ходу.   
Дверь черного хода покрылась изморозью изнутри. Сьюзен пришлось хорошенько дернуть, чтобы отворить ее. На порог облетело мелкое снежное крошево.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что еще немного – и я бы не смогла отворить без лома? – спросила Сьюзен.  
\- Извини, - ответили снаружи. – Я не была уверена, что ты услышала меня, и немного волновалась.   
Говорят, что холодные голоса бывают у высокомерных и заносчивых личностей, которые цедят слова так неохотно, словно точно знают, сколько их осталось в запасе. Это правда. Но существуют и исключения. Голос гостьи звучал весело и беззаботно – и при этом напоминал метель, если только метель способна ворваться в уши и краями снежинок царапать барабанные перепонки.   
Зато она ни словом не намекнула на то, что Сьюзен могла бы и вовсе не открывать дверь, чтобы выйти или зайти. Это было бы дурным тоном. Очень дурным.  
\- Заходи, - посторонилась Сьюзен.   
Гостья кивнула, переступила через порог и потопала, стряхивая снег с узорчатых сапожек. Снежинки на крытой бархатом шубке не таяли даже в тепле.   
\- На второй этаж, - шепнула Сьюзен. – Моя комната наверху и направо.   
Она пошла первой. За ее спиной поскрипывал снег. Как обычно.  
\- Ты не могла бы не делать этого хотя бы в доме? – не выдержала Сьюзен.  
\- А. Извини.  
Скрип стих.   
Они прошли уже половину лестницы, когда дверь в детскую приоткрылась.  
\- Сьюзен?..  
Сьюзен вздохнула и остановилась.   
\- Да, Твила?  
Твила вышла к перилам и взялась за столбики.   
\- У нас в шкафу зверь, - тут она заметила идущую следом за Сьюзен незнакомку и сморщила носик, - и я вся дрожу и трепещу, и,ах, не будет мне покоя на том и этом свете!  
\- Твила, мы, кажется, договаривались, - заметила Сьюзен и шепнула: - Это она для тебя старается.  
\- Знакомо, - шепнула в ответ гостья. Щеку Сьюзен обдал сквозняк. – На что только не идут дети, чтобы казаться милее и выцыганить то, чего они хотят.  
Твила вздохнула и отцепилась от перил.  
\- Но у нас все равно зверь, Сьюзен. Он рычит и не дает почивать… то есть, спать. Гавейн его уже не слышит, но я знаю, что зверь там.   
\- Я сейчас приду, - пообещала Сьюзен. – Только зайду за кочергой.  
\- Кочергой? – переспросила гостья. – Как мило.  
Сьюзен отворила дверь в свою комнату. Очень старательно.  
-Подожди меня здесь, - попросила она. – Располагайся. Ты ведь не против камина?..  
\- Ничуть. В конце концов, в нашей семье затопленных каминов стоит опасаться не мне.  
Сьюзен покрепче ухватила кочергу и отправилась в детскую.  
Когда она вернулась, гостья сидела в кресле и листала альбом с открытками. Шубку и шапку она сняла. Практического смысла в этом было маловато, но так было принято. В приличном доме снимают верхнюю одежду. В приличном доме открывают дверь за ручку – это нормально. Альбомом для открыток Сьюзен гордилась – это была совершенно нормальная вещь, бесполезная, но ни у кого не способная вызвать удивление. Гостья пролистала альбом до последней страницы и увидела покоробившийся кусочек картона с расплывшимися чернилами и приклеенными в центре несколькими перьями. Год назад на нем был снег, но сразу растаял. А еще должна была быть птица, но она улетела еще до того, как открытка была подарена.   
Гостья захлопнула альбом и хмыкнула.  
\- Потрясающе.   
\- Ты про кочергу? Приходится обходиться подручными средствами, сама понимаешь. Здесь обычно не хранят дома мечи-складенцы.  
\- Нет. Про девочку. Видела, как она на меня отреагировала?  
\- Ничего особенного. Сейчас она так встречает всех гостей.  
\- Вот именно. По ту сторону Овцепикских гор девочка ее возраста уже тащила бы меня под елку и звала дедулю.  
\- Не Твила. Она скорее попросила бы тебя подышать на зверя, чтобы он окоченел. Как на того бельчонка с хорошеньким хвостиком.   
\- Это было давным-давно! И я не делаю таких вещей при детях.  
\- А зря. Они были в восторге.  
\- Разумеется. Но даже на Страшдество не принято получать все, что хочешь. Твой дедушка, кажется, немного узнал об этом.  
\- Честно говоря, не думала, что ты придешь, - сказала Сьюзен, которая не собиралась говорить о своей родне, особенно этим вечером. – Я слышала…  
\- Да-да?  
\- Мне говорили, что с тобой произошло… несчастье.   
\- Что?.. Ах, ты про это. Да ну, чушь. Признаю, я слегка расквасилась из-за того парня, но он того стоил, мерзавец. Но что поделать, пришлось собраться и жить заново.   
\- Из-за парня? – Сьюзен разлила по чашкам чай. Гостья перелила чай в блюдце и отхлебнула.  
\- Ну да. Стоит признать, музыкантом он был прекрасным. И песни у него были очень… летние.   
\- Летние?  
\- Ну да. Никакого тебе «В лунном сиянии снег серебрится» и тем более «Праздник к нам приходит». Мои уши отдыхали.   
\- Говорили, что от тебя почти ничего не осталось.   
\- Не удивлюсь, если он сам распускал подобные слухи. Это льстило бы его мужскому самолюбию. Однако, как видишь, я жива и здесь.  
\- Вот именно. Почему ты здесь? То есть, я рада тебя видеть, но сейчас ведь канун Страшдества.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! Для меня еще не началось самое горячее время – отличный каламбур, а?  
\- Так себе.  
\- Не будь занудой. Но у меня есть пара часов и еще немного времени на дорогу. Ты же знаешь, я работаю только по ту сторону Овцепиков. Борогравия и дальше…  
\- Кстати, почему?   
\- Надбавки за вредность.  
\- Что?  
\- Надбавки. За вредность. Дополнительный заработок. Ну, что ты так на меня смотришь, ты же сама работаешь! За деньги!  
\- Извини, - возразила Сьюзен и придвинула к подруге вазочку с имбирным печеньем, - но есть некоторая разница между работой гувернантки и вашим семейным подрядом. Я бы сказала, что эта разница велика.  
\- Разве?  
\- Гигантская.   
Гостья вздохнула и обмакнула кусочек печенья в блюдце с чаем.  
\- Если честно, за этот участок больше никто не берется. Эльфы наотрез отказываются отправляться с дедулей. Да и не только эльфы. Даже кабаны, свиньи такие. Приходится обходиться лошадьми. Вот Бинки твоего дедушки – на редкость выносливая и быстрая зверюга. Думаю, она способна, если что, ускакать и от вампира? И от оборотня? Близость к Убервальду диктует свои законы.  
\- С такой точки зрения я на Бинки не смотрела. Думаю, она способна догнать вампира или оборотня.  
\- Может, если найти подходящего жеребца… Ты не могла бы спросить дедушку?  
\- Спросите сами.   
\- Не сомневайся. Но я думала…   
\- Зря.  
\- Да. Я поняла. Только ты не думала, что, может быть, еще не поздно все наладить?   
\- Послушай, Хельгурочка, - не выдержала Сьюзен, - сначала ты пропадаешь, и до меня доходят слухи, что ты растеклась грязной лужей. Теперь ты возвращаешься в самый канун Страшдества для того, чтобы поговорить о моем дедушке?!   
\- Вообще-то я пришла, чтобы сказать спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- За дедулю. В прошлом году его должна была вытаскивать я. А вытащила ты.  
Сьюзен была гувернанткой, а значит, неплохо разбиралась в правилах хорошего тона, которые госпожа Гетра почитала больше любой священной книги любой религии. Впрочем, никакие священные предписания(2) не могли по запутанности сравниться с правилами рассадки гостей за столом в захудалом замке где-нибудь в Ланкре. Так вот сейчас этикет предписывал Сьюзен Скромно Возразить и Твердо Настаивать на том, что помощь чужим пожилым родственникам ничуть не обременяет, а даже приносит определенное удовольствие(3).  
А еще Сьюзен была герцогиней и прекрасно чувствовала моменты, когда правила хорошего тона можно отшвырнуть в сторону(4).   
\- Так почему ты этим не занималась? Почему мне приходилось справляться с полоумным убийцей, пока Смерть лазал по каминным трубам с подушкой под кафтаном?!   
\- С подушкой? Серьезно?  
\- И с фальшивой бородой.   
\- Потрясающе! Хотела бы я это видеть!  
\- А вот я не хотела. Но мне пришлось. И мне хотелось бы знать, почему.  
Гостья опустила глаза, которые потемнели и напоминали об озерном льде – тех его местах, которые лучше обходить стороной. Очень белыми пальцами она теребила кончик пушистой пепельной косы.  
\- Я тогда взбрыкнула.   
\- Ты… что?  
\- Взбрыкнула. И в начале зимы сказала дедуле, что я устала таскаться с ним по ночам и плясать с детишками вокруг елок.  
\- Почему?  
\- Если мне не изменяет память, - заметила Хельгурочка голосом, которым можно было морозить лед для коктейлей, - ты отказалась от семейного наследства. И сейчас я сижу в доме, где ты работаешь гувернанткой.  
\- Моему дедушке помощь не требуется.  
\- Не притворяйся, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я. Ты видишь своего дедушку в лучшем случае раз в год и делаешь вид, что вы вообще не родня.  
\- Да, но ты-то с дедушкой с детства. И я думала, что тебе нравится вся эта страшдественская суета.   
\- Честно говоря, она и правда неплоха, даже если дети пытаются проверять, настоящая ли у тебя коса. Но мне вдруг показалось, что у меня никогда не было свободы выбора. И даже не смей нести чушь о том, что свободным можно быть и в темнице, и прочее.  
Сьюзен пожала плечами.  
\- Большинство крестьянских детишек, которых ты навещаешь на Страшдество, либо научатся вслед за родителями сажать брюкву и доить коров, либо не смогут прокормиться и умрут. Как ты считаешь, это походит на свободу выбора?  
\- Ты что, была в Борогравии?  
\- А что? Там что-то по-другому?  
\- Да нет… Но все равно я подумала, что мне стало тесно в одних санях с дедулей.   
\- Может, стоило найти сани побольше?  
\- Я решила вовсе с них соскочить. И сказала дедуле, что собираюсь стать похоронным художником.   
\- Кем-кем?  
\- Ох, ну расписывателем гробниц. В Джелибейби и окрестностях уделяют большое внимание похоронам и могилам. Я подумала, что морозные росписи на гробницах могут стать новым веянием похоронной моды. Свежее дыхание перемен, ха-ха!  
\- Там ведь ужасная жара. Сколько бы держались твои росписи?  
\- Тем более. В моих услугах постоянно нуждались бы.Я решилась и выложила это все дедуле. Он был страшно зол.  
\- Твой дедушка? Мне он показался довольно добродушным.  
Нельзя сказать, что Сьюзен близко знала Санта-Хрякуса, даже наоборот. Ребенок, которому с самого детства подарки дарят родители, а не Санта-Хрякус, Мясленичная утка и прочие загадочные персонажи, знает о страшдественских чудесах меньше, чем остальные дети. Но после того как Сьюзен видела всю историю Санта-Хрякуса в ускоренном просмотре, она могла позволить себе оценочные суждения.   
\- Ну да, после того как на деревьях перестали развешивать к празднику жертвенные кишки, дедуля смотрит на мир с юмором. Но он все еще живет своей работой, а я отказалась в этой самой работе участвовать. Был жуткий скандал. Одну рощицу проморозило до хрустального звона. Но я держалась кремнем! Между прочим, меня вдохновлял твой пример.  
\- Но я-то никогда не расписывала гробницы.  
\- Зато ты стала сама себе хозяйкой, поселилась отдельно и при взгляде на тебя никто не думает о твоем деде, как в нашем случае. Меня всегда отказывались воспринимать отдельно от него! Где я, там и он. Большинство парней, с которыми я встречалась, зарабатывало невроз. Слуховые галлюцинации так точно. Дедулин смех незабываем. Представь, что было бы, если бы люди смотрели на тебя и все время ждали, когда придет твой дедушка!   
Сьюзен представила. И еще раз поблагодарила родителей, которые постарались дать ей нормальное воспитание и образование, как у обычной девочки из хорошей семьи. Но у нее хотя бы были родители. Обыкновенные родители, хотя, пожалуй, госпожа Гетра ни за что не использовала бы для семьи герцога определение «обыкновенная». А у подруги Сьюзен не было никого, кроме деда, и некому было дать ей хотя бы минимальное представление о том, как жить среди простых людей. Да, в Страшдество Хельгурочка заходила в людские дома, но она видела приукрашенную, вычищенную, пахнущую имбирем и медом версию жизни. Страшдество – не какой-нибудь последний четверг февраля, когда самого отъявленного весельчака посещают мысли о том, что жизнь – не такая уж хорошая штука, как ему казалось еще в среду.   
\- И что же пошло не так?  
Хельгурочка вздохнула.   
\- А ничего. Я ушла и праздновала свою свободу, но расписывать гробницы оказалось совсем не так весело, как я думала.   
\- Неужели?  
\- Ну да. Когда пятый заказчик попросил меня еще немного поиграть со снежинками, я отморозила ему нос. Случайно. К счастью, он не понял, в чем дело – в Джелибейби и правда всегда жарко. В общем, вдруг оказалось, что доступное и привычное – вовсе не всегда означает плохое. Ведь бывают такие случаи? Человек рождается в семье, где все растили брюкву, и оказывается, что он просто обожает собирать брюкву?   
\- Почему ты тогда не вернулась к своей брюкве? То есть, к деду?  
\- Я собиралась, но боялась растаять от стыда. Решила – одно Страшдество проведем раздельно, а потом я вернусь. Я думала, что для дедули один год ничего не значит. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.   
Сьюзен кивнула. Для Смерти ничего не значило все время мира, кроме того, которое было заключено в тысячах жизнеизмерителей в его замке.   
Хельгурочка допила чай. По краю блюдца прошла изморозь.  
\- А потом дедуля пропал. И я узнала об этом намного позже – когда он исчез, с ним исчезли и эльфы, и некому было меня искать. Мне обо всем рассказала очень странная ворона, которая клевала финики и говорила, что ей попались на редкость усохшие глаза. Она тебя прекрасно знает.  
\- Ворон. Готова поручиться, что это был ворон.  
\- Тебе лучше знать. Только после его рассказа я бросила заказ на гробницу Птасимонна Второго и помчалась к дедуле. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Разве ты поступила бы иначе?  
\- Мой дедушка – Смерть. Он не может умереть.  
\- Вот и я так думала. Он ведь не может умереть. Он – могущественный дух, который существует уже очень-очень давно и не может исчезнуть, пока не исчезнет само Страшдество. Он был… вечным. А оказалось, что и у него можно найти слабое место.  
\- Вообще-то через это проходят все дети. В детстве им кажется, что родители были и будут всегда, а потом понимают, что все однажды умрут. Только дети обычно переживают это еще до десяти, ты что-то запоздала.  
\- Прекрати быть такой циничной, Сьюзен. Просто спроси себя саму: ты можешь представить свою жизнь без дедушки? Не такой, когда он все равно есть, пусть и где-то далеко?   
Сьюзен попыталась представить, но даже ее живое воображение пасовало перед необходимостью нарисовать мир, где не было бы Смерти.  
\- Мир не смог бы существовать без Смерти.  
Хельгурочка кивнула, не сводя со Сьюзен глаз.  
\- Вот и я так думала, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ну, у нас-то все обошлось. И я пообещала, что на следующее Страшдество снова буду развлекать детишек. Кстати, когда я услышала, что в прошлый раз ты помогала своему деду, я сначала подумала, что ты заняла мое место.   
\- Я?!  
\- А что такого? Ты ведь умеешь ладить с детьми. Интересно, как твой дедушка справился в Борогравии в одиночку.  
\- С ним был Альфред. Только я сомневаюсь, что он переодевался в голубое платье.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - неуверенно согласилась Хельгурочка. – Так или иначе, я решила больше не уходить, и сказала об этом дедуле. Он ни в чем меня не винил, но я чувствовала себя просто ужасно. Наверное, я и с Лелем сошлась только потому, что мне надо было отвлечься. Но, возможно, все закончилось хорошо, потому что для нашей семьи страшдественские чудеса – норма.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста.   
\- Не обижайся, я ведь сразу сказала, что пришла поблагодарить. Но тут нет никакого противоречия. Просто ты сама стала частью страшдественской истории.   
\- И не имею никакого желания становиться частью еще одной. Хельгурочка, ты права: для вас страшдественские чудеса – обыденность. Маленького сироту усыновляют добрые люди. Старый скряга перевоспитывается и мирится с семьей. Внучка возвращается к дедушке. Но меня воспитывали по-другому. Знаешь, у деда я научилась двум вещам. Первая: не нужно держать в голове, что твой собеседник может умереть в любую секунду, и причитать над этим, если только у него не торчит из груди арбалетный болт(5). Смертность еще никому не улучшала характера, и делать кому-то поблажки только на этом основании странно. Дед бы меня понял.  
\- А вторая вещь?  
\- Вторая?.. Ах, да. Не стоит брать на колени котенка, если ты в черном платье.   
\- Ну, это мне вряд ли пригодится.   
\- Первая часть или вторая?  
\- Обе.  
\- Не удивлюсь. Но у нас с дедом на самом деле не выйдет страшдественской истории. Пусть все остается, как есть. Я не собиратель брюквы – хотя в моем случае больше подошел бы пример со жнецом. Я не зря приложила столько сил, чтобы устроить свою жизнь. Совершенно нормальную, обыкновенную жизнь. И то, что один раз мне пришлось нарушить собственные правила, не значит, что я начну скакать на Бинки и размахивать мечом.   
\- Как знаешь, - легко согласилась Хельгурочка и поднялась. – Но мне пора. Кстати, быть может, дедуля тебя навестит в этот раз. Он не приходил к тебе, когда ты была маленькой, и теперь ему любопытно.   
Сьюзен кивнула, про себя прикидывая, насколько неловкой может оказаться эта встреча. В конце концов, она видела Санта-Хрякуса голым, а такие вещи имеют обыкновение вспоминаться в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Спасибо, что зашла. Тебя проводить?  
\- Не нужно. Теперь, когда я вернулась к дедуле, я могу пользоваться семейными секретами. Я бы и вошла сама, но подумала, что тебе не понравится сугроб посреди комнаты. Пока. И счастливого Страшдества!  
Хельгурочка выскользнула из комнаты, и сразу же что-то резко свистнуло и взвыло. Сьюзен выглянула за дверь. На лестнице было пусто, только на ковре медленно таяло несколько громадных снежинок.   
Сьюзен допила чай и убрала посуду. Оттерла с ручки кресла изморозь, которая не желала таять. Поставила альбом с открытками обратно на полку. Задержала руку. Она знала, что на последней странице по-прежнему есть кусочек картона с расплывшейся подписью. Она была почти уверена, что сейчас на нем красуется новый снежный узор. Было бы очень в духе Хельгурочки. Сьюзен распахнула альбом.   
Открытка от Смерти ничуть не изменилась. Покоробившаяся картонка, перья, подпись готическим шрифтом. То есть, этот шрифт был готическим, пока не превратился в странные кляксы, в которых кое-где угадывались острые, как лезвия, засечки букв.  
Сьюзен убрала альбом и задумалась.  
В конце концов, дарить на Страшдество подарки родственникам – нормально.  
Конечно, могут быть проблемы с доставкой, но, если уж Санта-Хрякус и правда решит завернуть к ней на огонек, вряд ли он откажет ей в такой малости. А он, в отличие от почты, никогда не отделывается от отправителей отписками вроде «Адрисат выбыл».  
Сьюзен села за стол, достала открытку из пачки «ЛУЧШЫЕ ПАЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ К СТРАШДИСТВУ ДЛЯ ДРУЗЕЙ, РОДСТВИННИКАВ И ЗНАКОМЫХ» и взяла перо.  
«Дарагой дедушка, жилаю тебе щастливого Страшдиства…»  
За окном шел снег.   
___________________________  
(1) Хотя, бесспорно, внучке трубочиста от этого не легче, и она в пылу ссоры может про себя желать своему дедушке встречи с дедушкой Сьюзен.  
(2) Даже те, которые включают в себя обмазывание глиной, медные зеркала и маленьких щенят.  
(3) Хотя вряд ли тот, кто придумал это правило, сам понимал, в чем это удовольствие может заключаться. От чужих бабушек и дедушек редко можно дождаться чего-то, кроме старых добрых советов и обветренного леденца.  
(4) Например, если они перечислены в тяжеленном фолианте с окованными металлом углами, а к тебе крадется наемный убийца.  
(5) А в некоторых случаях даже на это обстоятельство не стоит обращать внимания.


End file.
